


Valentine's Day

by KNSXAY



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSXAY/pseuds/KNSXAY
Summary: 七夕贺文啊，提前发出来还是个先虐后甜的离婚梗起名废物直接把题目写成情人节😂没肉吃了这次，我希望过节大家开开心心顺顺利利的另外，有我们在，索香的每一天都是情人节





	Valentine's Day

高级邮轮餐厅上，许多的名门贵族受邀而来参加酒会，这艘轮船便是为了招待他们的

为满足他们的虚荣心，满足他们一切想高人一等的欲望

收到邀请的要么就是富豪再就是些明星富二代又或者是一些政府人员，简单来说就是有钱人

布置高档奢华，贵宾们都打扮的西装革履的，姑娘们一个个都光鲜亮丽的穿着礼服，带着贵重的珠宝首饰，举止谈吐都极为优雅

而邀请人其实就是一家高档餐厅的老板，这些受邀嘉宾都是经常捧他场的高官贵族，借此机会他为回报顾客，特意准备盛宴为各位提供一个交际应酬的机会

许多大老板带着自己保养的小情人在聊天，也有个别的带着自己雍容华贵的原配夫人到场共度佳节，还有许多个单身的人贪婪的搭讪

也是，毕竟七夕情人节这么个日子，能有这么好的契机和平台，向来不认真对待感情的他们自然要好好利用一番

“山治先生，能跟你聊聊吗？”

着一身黑色西装的金发男人独自端着酒杯品尝香槟，味蕾感受着醇厚的香气，突然被人打断却也不失风度的答应请求

这船上金发的男人就他一个，他在圈内也算是有知名度的，陌生人认得他也并不奇怪

其实他是喜欢一个人独处的，毕竟从那件事以后很多事都是靠他自己的，身处这个地位也没个能交心的朋友，他也没指望谁能心疼他

而他受到老朋友的邀请来赴宴，这艘船还要开上一夜，自己闲来无事有人说说话倒也能打发些时间

“好啊”

自己的邀请被欣然接受让那男人很是欣喜，他陪笑着请山治坐下

“山治先生，我们边吃边聊吧”

“waiter”

也不等人回答，便自作主张的打着响指叫来了服务员，金发男人很给面子的坐下礼貌微笑着

男人自作主张的点了很多菜，都是菜单上价格最高的那些，无事献殷勤非奸即盗，山治明白

要么就是有求于他

要么就是想泡他

两个人单独吃饭这种事看来是第二种了，山治挑了挑眉毛等着接下来的好戏，看这男人到底是想用些卑劣手段还是直白求爱，他等着

没想到的是，迎面走来一队黑衣保镖训练有素，直冲着他们这桌铺面而来

这么大的阵仗，引人侧目，众人纷纷看向这个迟来赴宴的人的举动，而一众保镖的中心人物却直接坐在了山治斜对面

待看清来人时，山治不屑的瞪了他一眼，不悦的表情也只是一瞬就被完美的隐藏，可刚才还上扬的嘴角此刻不见了踪影

山治不予理会，拿起杯子晃了晃低头品尝美酒，哪知他那搭讪对象倒是有些不怕死的提出异议

“这位先生，我们正在约会，麻烦你换个座位吧”

尽管知道来者不善他还是要尽力说服的，今天他为了能够泡到山治，从一个礼拜前就开始计划了，一系列的计划和动作都筹备好了，就连床他都精心布置过了，就等大鱼上钩，现在出现这么个意外，他怕自己人财两空

不说话还好 一说话可真是语出惊人，山治听到他说出口的话差点一口酒呛到

他有些尴尬的咳嗽了一声，心里有些冤枉，不是聊聊吗，怎么就成了约会了，还当着这混蛋的面说，好像自己饥不择食一样

“噢，是吗，那我帮你参谋参谋”

而那男人也没想到来者脸皮厚如城墙，摆着手差遣了手下们后退到一边，自己则稳坐如钟的拿起刀叉吃了起来，举止相当奇怪

要说能来的都是有头有脸的人物，在这谁也不敢跟谁撕破脸皮，怕得罪人永世不得翻身，而眼前这位倒像是个谁也不怕的主

来的这些人大多都是生意上的伙伴或竞争对手，多多少少都是见过面的，而这位就不同了相貌堂堂却很陌生，与对面人同样穿了身黑西装的绿发男人，倒是让请客的显得有些多余了

“吃啊，别客气”

“啊，等一下”

已经开吃的绿发男人看两个人谁也不动，便不客气的劝他们，抬头对上山治不友好的眼神也不受影响，瞥到山治面前的盘子时，又让他停，刚拿起刀叉的山治听话的停止动作，有些不明所以

“好了，这回吃吧”

“………”

只见绿发男人伸手用叉子仔细的挑出一样菜来放在自己的盘子里，继而很自然的接了一句，就继续开吃，突然又觉得自己刚才好像习惯性的又做了件事，手里的动作一顿，有些悔恨自己多管闲事

山治眼看着对面这男人挑出了他不爱吃的菜自己吃，动作流畅而自然这让他心里五味杂陈的，回忆逐渐涌现

看来这顿饭他注定是吃不好了……

食不知味难以下咽，山治也没怎么吃胃有些隐隐犯疼，不过他也习惯了，直到服务员拿着两杯酒上来后，没什么存在感的男人彻底慌了，计划被陌生人突然打乱，他还没来得及抽身告知服务员暂停计划

他与上酒的服务员大眼瞪小眼的，有些慌张的向他使眼色，可在座的各位都不是傻子，能混到今天多少都有点本事

尤其是那神秘的绿发男人

刚想转身走人的服务员被一把抓住，绿发男人伸手接过两杯酒，却先递给了那男人一杯

“你喝这杯”

“喝啊”

凛冽的眼神盯着他看，仿佛一旦咬住了猎物便不会松口，他面无表情的劝着酒，看出男人的犹豫，他有些不耐烦的提醒了一遍

而一旁的山治还保持着看好戏的态度，并不多管闲事，其实他也是一早就猜到了男人没安好心，只不过他的性格向来如此，总是喜欢等到最后

想想以前有个人总是为这事跟他吵架，因为山治总是把自己置身于危险之中他很担心，不过现在看来一切都可笑至极

“关你什么事？罗罗诺亚先生”山治还是没忍住的嘲讽了他一句

他就看不惯他多管闲事的样子，装的好像多在意自己，总是给自己假象，以前也真是猪油蒙了心才相信一个政府高官能跟自己有爱情

“就是，关你………！！！”

刚想附和着质问的男人，突然反应过来，因为刚才山治叫了罗罗诺亚先生，能叫这个姓身后还跟着一群保镖的恐怕也只有那个政府最高指示者罗罗诺亚.索隆了，他有些震惊

“我就是好奇，你换口味了？喜欢…小的？”

绿发男人毫不留情的回嘴，一边说还一边打量了一下身边的男人，一脸的轻蔑，有些玩味的欣赏山治恼怒的表情

山治被气的不轻，手攥紧了酒杯，他愤怒的用玻璃珠般的瞳孔瞪着绿发男人

事情败露的男人不敢轻举妄动，只得在一旁听着两个人打嘴炮，tmd，点也太背了了这俩人居然认识，自己还被发现了

尽管知道他们两个认识，他还是好奇两个人的关系，罗罗诺亚他只听过没见过，只知道他很厉害却不知道他具体做什么的

“你你你们俩到底什么关系？”不经大脑的问题脱口而出

“跟你有什么关系！！！”

两个眼神掐架的人突然被打断，同时对着多余的男人怒吼着，他们一起怒视着他，默契的仿佛是相识多年的样子

之后还是索隆大方的告诉这个即将离开这个世界的男人，一起吃饭总是缘分，他不希望他带着疑问离开

“我是他丈夫”

回答完男人的话，实在是受不了他的碍眼，索隆挥了挥手两个手下就了然的把人带走了，当然了他不会直接就杀了他，他会让他坐牢然后顺理成章的判死刑

不相干的人消失了，山治便不再装模作样的忍气吞声了，他不再看索隆，起身准备离开，一顿饭吃的他胸口堵得慌，胃疼使他的额头蒙上一层细汗，刚才索隆作出的回答更是令他作呕，他切了一声

而索隆哪里会如他的愿，伸手紧紧的抓住他的胳膊让他坐下，知道索隆不打算放过他，身体不舒服让他没力气抵抗，甚至连心里防线逐渐被攻破都不晓得

“把饭吃完再走……”

“这边，要一杯热水”

索隆的嗓音响起，声音是那么的浑厚低沉却又不容反驳，山治知道他这样的语气已然是很温柔了，心里的那道伤疤像是被一点点的撕开一样，疼的发麻

是的，没错，索隆是他的前夫，他们了解彼此所有的习惯以及喜好，甚至只通过对方的呼吸就知道彼此的心情好坏，他们曾经默契到 刚叫出对方名字，另一方就立马回应知道了

他们曾经也像普通情侣一样，恩爱幸福，像每一对年轻人一样注重节日和纪念日

可人生如戏是没错的，他们彼此都没想到有一天他们会走到这个地步…

山治默默的吃着碗里的饭，刚端上来的热水杯被握在一双大掌中，那人用嘴巴轻轻呼气打算把水吹凉一些，而后递到他的手边

索隆这次前来本就是因为山治的，要搁以前这种无聊的聚会他想都不想直接拒绝，而这次在宾客名单中他看到了山治的名字，直接就答应了

谁成想刚来就看见他跟别的男人在吃饭，还笑的那么温柔，受到视觉冲击的他想也没想的就走到了跟前

他看那男人畏手畏脚的样子就知道没安好心，他气的牙痒痒，想着一会儿怎么惩罚山治，早就叫他不要这么任性的看好戏了，他偏不听他的话

要说他们两个的关系为什么闹到这个地步。那的确是索隆的错，那时他在事业上升期，他和山治商量着隐婚

在他们的圈子里私下什么都好说，有些事一旦摆到明面上来就不那么简单了，他一个政府工作的人，如若被人知道是同性恋 大有上梁不正下梁歪的意思，肯定会被人诟病弹劾

而且毕竟两个男人在一起也不需要什么名分和财产的 也就觉得没什么大不了，反正结婚证上写的又不是别人

而就因为是隐婚，再加上索隆的外貌和地位总能吸引着许多贪婪的名门望族，家里有女儿的都想和他攀上个关系

尽管索隆多次拒绝，但面子上还是要过的去的，偶尔交际应酬必不可少，身上的口红印头发丝总带到家里，防不胜防

山治虽说是男人，但他也有感情也会吃醋，久而久之两个人经常吵架，索隆说他不体谅他的难处，觉得自己已经很幸苦了而且他对山治并无二心，他很爱他，而山治自己打理自己的公司，也算不上轻松，爱这件事上更无需多言，谁也不比谁少

无论怎样，每天应酬都有女人作陪，还一个劲往自己男人身上贴这种事怎么想也不可能当做没发生吧

而山治也不忍心叫索隆放弃自己的事业，就只能咬碎了牙往肚子里咽

心里有再多的委屈都不会说，两个人的交流逐渐减少，隔阂越来越深

索隆纠结难受不明白为什么一切变成了这样，那一次是他唯一一次喝醉，醉到不醒人事，连有女人爬上了床都不知情

也是，想算计他的人好不容易等到个大好机会怎么可能让他发现

而山治的存在其实不难被知晓，当天就有人给他发了消息让他去酒店接人，一开门就看见喝的断片的男人和浑身赤裸的女人

没什么好解释的，也没什么可期待的，发生了就是发生了，没有反转的 他们离婚了

记得那天，也是情人节…………

如今索隆彻底伤了山治的心也离了婚，山治便处处与他对着干，之前自己对他说的话他全部装作不记得，仿佛他从没出现过

每天随性的过日子，生活习惯越来越差，本就有胃病的山治经常不按时吃饭，在公司高层运筹帷幄交际应酬也都是空腹喝酒，中间他胃出血被人送到医院，医院找不到家属联系到索隆这里来

婚可以说离就离，可感情不是说没就没的，他这一年里总是关注他的一举一动，他希望等山治气消了能再给他一次机会

喝完最后一滴水，山治不打算继续停留，他绝然的转身离开，脚步有些慌乱，他怕了，他怕他在被这个男人吃干抹净

他已经受不起第二次折磨了

索隆迈着大步追赶着山治进入船舱的贵宾休息室，山治想赶紧关门，而索隆着急的用手挡住，差点被门夹到，山治也是下意识的突然松了力气，就这么引狼入室了

要么说山治还是太善良了，不适合在这个圈子里生存

索隆看着和自己赌气的人，觉着心疼的可爱，他把门反锁，从背后搂住了山治，下巴抵在他的肩上收紧手臂，他汲取着山治身上令人安心的味道

“再给我一次机会”

不是问句是肯定句，依旧是那不容反驳的语气，仿佛是在表决心一般

磁性的嗓音在山治耳畔响起，让他有一种回到以前的错觉，他没有挣扎，仿佛也在思考可行性

“我们复婚吧，去个悠闲的城市，我的辞职申请已经准备好了，明早就可以递交，工作我可以不要，但我不想再失去挚爱了……”

索隆见他不回答，也不愿放弃念头，他不想再放手了，没有他的日子真的很不是滋味，没有人会帮他熨平衬衫上的褶子，也没有人会在他工作时给他热牛奶，尽管他从前总是嫌弃牛奶的味道，更没有人能代替他在他心中的位置

然而就算是这种时刻，索隆也不忘伸手捂住山治的胃部，用自己手掌心的温度轻轻的帮他按摩

山治有些动容，他没想到索隆好不容易爬上了今天这个位置，却为了他辞职不干

有人说，爱一个人爱到骨子里就会原谅他所有的过错，他山治又何尝不是，这种仿佛淬了毒一般的爱情，让他无法自拔

一年的分离，换来的没有释然 而是更深刻的煎熬，就像毒品一样，拥有的时候知其艰险却也乐在其中，不再拥有时则心乱如麻

何苦呢，在今天这个特殊的日子里，山治其实很是羡慕其他带着家眷前来赴宴的人

所以他才会独自站在那里喝酒，麻痹那颗接近停止跳动的心脏

保持着背后拥抱的姿势，索隆腾出一只手在自己的衣兜里摸索，他继续环着山治，打开那个盒子

里面静静的躺着一枚对戒………那是山治亲手扔在垃圾桶里的那枚

他不知道索隆什么时候去捡回来的，心里的感动大过于委屈，他原谅他了，准确来说他早就想原谅他了，只不过他们这个圈子的人把爱情放在第一位就是幼稚至极

“不说话我就当你是默认了”

索隆的轻笑声在他的耳畔回响，而接下来的事却是山治没想到的，他又从西装里怀掏了半天，两本用英文写着的结婚证像变魔术一样出现在山治眼前

“你…什么时候弄的？？？”山治惊讶的回身瞪着他

“我们结婚吧”

见过千奇百怪层出不穷的求婚方式，从没见过带着结婚证跟人求婚的，以往索隆的浪漫情怀全是自己培养的，没想到现在出师了倒用在自己身上了

索隆起身把戒指戴在山治的无名指上，那里原有的泛白的痕迹已经快消失不见了

“你总是这样自以为是的决定一切”

山治看着物归原主的戒指，心中释然，他明白索隆对他的心意，从始至终从未改变，不过他还是很感叹索隆的横行霸道

“你不喜欢吗？”

墨色的瞳孔带着快要溢出来的喜悦还有一丝雅痞的气质都深深的吸引着山治那颗蒙尘的心，罗罗诺亚的眸子竟然能够如此鲜活的印出一个人，而那个人，是他

他与他对视着，目不转睛，墨色与那钴蓝色的瞳孔势均力敌的较量着

在他们的爱情里，他们皆是赢家 

亦或者 他们输的一败涂地

绿发男人率先败下阵来亲吻上他日思夜想的唇，激烈的接吻使两个人喘着粗气，危险的求欢信号已经发出

山治正在气头上，虽说被撩拨的也有些难耐，一想起自己的户口在不知情的情况下又被某些人迁到了他那，他还是觉得不能这么轻易的让那混蛋如愿

“等等，你有套吗”

“用不着”

索隆的迫不及待被打断，他可等不及找那种没用的东西，他从不喜欢戴套，而也就是一开始认识山治时礼貌性的戴了，之后他就没在带过而山治似乎也很纵容他，这时候打断他 这货存心的别扭他

“给我去买”

这人绝对是故意刁难他的，索隆想着山治这样也算是对自己敞开心扉了，因为山治的之前的疏离冷漠都深深的烙在了心上

“诶呀，别闹了麻烦死了”

“滚！你他妈休想再射进来”

没什么优雅可言，脏话脱口而出最本真的他暴露在人前，而索隆的罪还需要一点点的赎，那就是倾尽所有的去爱山治

索隆继续想把山治推倒，而山治死命的抵抗索隆，看着山治炸毛的样子，索隆怕他继续生气不配合，他只能耐着性子满足山治的要求

无奈之后停下来认命的穿好衣服，罗罗诺亚索隆最后一次利用职权，居然是叫了一艘快艇把他俩送回家

“你去买”走到超市门口他推搡着山治进去

“凭什么我买？”山治一脸无语的等着他，仿佛在心里默默的骂了他一百遍，人怎么可以不要脸到这种程度

“我不用，谁用谁买”

索隆歪头盯着山治，一脸的欠打

人可以恬不知耻到这种程度山治算是见识到了，摸爬滚打这么些年智商没见长脸皮是越来越厚，山治无语的踹了他一脚

深夜的冰冷无法冷却屋子里耳鬓厮磨的人们的温度，夜色凉凉冷风仿佛都被隔绝在那个叫归宿以外的地方

持续高温的身体使泛着潮红，许久未经历的却又无比熟练的事情正在进行，做好了扩张，蓄势待发，一切都准备就绪

山治想起来放在一边的套子，把盒子扔给索隆，而索隆这时冲着山治邪魅一笑，把盒子撇在地上同时俯身压制住山治的身体手拄在山治的头侧，对准了角度下身一沉，半个都进去了，疼的山治痛呼出声，嘴里骂骂咧咧个不停

“操，老子一定他妈杀了…啊…”

………………

游轮上以七夕情人节为噱头的庆典还在继续，开小差的双人较量也进行的如火如荼

明明遍体鳞伤，却还是选择笑着原谅…

今后的每天，都是情人节

end


End file.
